


Supplication

by Squeeful



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gun fight is no time for an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DiaLJ Two Day Drabble Challenge.

They were in a world of trouble. Doyle's hit and Bodie's nearly out of bullets, but the rain of gunfire won't stop just because they need it to.

"Hold on," is all he can really say. _Please_ has never been a part of his vocabulary before this.

All his life Bodie has never had anyone he's cared about like this, not enough to give up everything. No one, not parents, not friends, not even the women he's professed to love. But now he has Doyle tucked up to his chest, blindingly trusting of him, and suddenly he gives a damn.


End file.
